1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of processing a magnetic resonance (MR) image and apparatuses for performing the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus uses a magnetic field to capture an image of a target object. The MRI apparatus is widely used to obtain an accurate disease diagnosis because stereoscopic images of bones, lumbar discs, joints, nerve ligaments, the heart, etc. can be obtained at desired angles. The main feature of MR imaging is the ability to obtain various image contrasts by adjusting different parameters. Accordingly, for clinical diagnosis, MR images with various contrasts are obtained for the same body area. However, doing a series of scans takes a relatively long time, which may inconvenience a patient. This may cause a patient to voluntarily or involuntarily move, which leads to degradation of an image quality and increases in medical fees. Thus, when MR images are acquired, the image acquisition time has to be shortened and the quality of reconstructed images needs to be improved.